Bloodline
by nightwing1296
Summary: Amity Park has been ghost free for 11 years thanks to Danny Phantom until Alec develops ghost powers on his 14th birthday. With the loss of his father years ago, Alec is afraid to tell his mother. He must dig up the secrets of his family to understand his new powers and protect the town until he can find the one person who might be able to help him, Danny Phantom, who's missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Amity Park, 2024 midday_

It was the gloomiest day of the year. Well, probably not the actual gloomiest day since this was Amity Park after all. So many things happened in this town to make most days gloomy. But after what happened would there ever be another sunny day again? The girl wanted to hope so but really couldn't make herself see any light at the end of this tunnel. She held her young son's hand, she could feel him trembling. He didn't quite understand what was happening but it was obvious he knew something was wrong. She stared up at the cloudy sky, trying desperately to warm herself up with the few rays of sunlight peeking through. Despite all her willpower, she felt a few tears escape.

"Mommy?" A small voice murmured. She looked down at her son.

"Hi, sweetie," she knelt down and forced out a smile.

"Why is everyone sad?"

"Something happened to someone they love. They're only trying to move on." She pushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Are you sad?"

"I am. But I'll be okay," the girl did her best to hold the tears back this time. She couldn't let her son know.

"I love you mommy," her son hugged her and it was almost impossible not to break down.

"I love you too, my sweet boy."

"When will daddy be back?" There it was. The question she had dreaded this entire day.

"Sweetie. Daddy isn't…Daddy isn't coming back," she pulled away so she could look at him. She saw the confusion, then the understanding, then the sadness.

"He'll be back. He always comes back." The girl smiled at the determination in his voice. He was so strong, just like his father.

"We can hope." She stood up and took his hand again. She looked back inside the church and saw the crowd had dispersed. The reception was starting soon in the garden and they would be expecting her. Taking one last look at the sky, she saw a few more rays peeking through the clouds. Maybe she would be okay. One day. Today she would be strong. Tomorrow she would allow herself to struggle. But her son and daughter needed her. They would survive on their own.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go find your aunt and sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Amity Park, 2035 early morning_

Pale light filtered through the shades in Charlie's room. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and peered at the digital clock next to his bed. _6:15._ Close to the time that he was supposed to get up for school but he still had enough time to rest. He rolled to his back and looked up at the ceiling. Today was the first day of school. First day of _high_ school. What were classes going to be like? What about the other kids? He hadn't even thought about the extracurriculars. Mom wanted him to do as much as possible, keep himself occupied. She would always say she wished she and her friends would have done more at school, and how it probably would have kept them out of trouble. She never specified what the trouble was and Charlie never asked. Maybe he'll try AV club, that's probably what Tristan go for. Maybe theater? He's never been interested in it but he was sure he could learn to like it. Mom always said he should try everything once.

There was a knock on his door followed by a muffled, "Charlie, time to get up for school."

"Already on it mom!" He responded.

Soft footsteps told him his mom was going to get his sister up. Charlie took a deep breath to prepare himself for the day and kicked the covers off.

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" His mom asked when he made his way into the small kitchen.

"Probably just some toast," he set his bag down on a chair and looked into his lunch bag to see what his mom had prepared.

"Are you sure? I could make scrambled eggs or cereal…"

"I'm not really hungry, it's probably just nerves."

"High school isn't that scary, I promise," his mom turned her head slightly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really? You always mention how you and your friends always got into so much trouble." He closed his lunch bag, satisfied with a classic PB&J and chips.

"We had an…unusual high school experience, to say the least," she paused in the middle as if whatever her friends did was too strange to put into words.

"Uh-huh, sure," Charlie couldn't fathom his mom doing anything crazy enough to make high school worse than the way TV portrayed it.

"Trust me, Charlie, high school will be just fine. Now are you sure you only want toast?" Her finger hovered over the toaster button.

"I'm sure," he turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. His sister Dorothy looked up when she reached the bottom and smiled at him. Her big blue eyes stood out against her pale face. "Morning."

"Good morning!" She said as she gave him a big hug. Her long raven black hair was held back with a purple head band, which matched the dress she had on.

"Well don't you look nice this morning," their mom said.

"It's the first day of school and first impressions are everything," Dorothy said as she waltzed over to the kitchen table. "If I'm going to be the youngest president of the United States I need start preparing for every challenge that comes my way, even if it is middle school. So dressing to impress is going to be my first step."

Charlie shook his head and grabbed everything he needed for school. "I'm gonna start walking, I'll meet up with Tristan on the way."

"Okay, have a good day at school, Charlie. I love you," his mom handed him his toast on a napkin and went back to making Dorothy's food.

"Love you too. Bye sis," he said as he headed for the door.

"Bye bro," Dorothy called after him, before starting to tell his mom all of her future political plans.

 _Casper High, here we go,_ he thought to himself. It was just high school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _Amity Park, 2035 early morning_

Charlie walked out of their brownstone and onto the sidewalk. After taking a deep breath he glanced over to the right, in the distance he could see the large metal contraption on top of his grandparents' house. His grandparents were massive ghost fanatics, convinced that at some point a place called the "Ghost Zone" was going to open and let spirits run rampant in Amity Park. He laughed to himself, amused at his grandparents' hobby but also at the fact that a majority of the population in their city supported them. Shaking his head, he turned to his left and began to make the small trek to his meeting spot with Tristan.

As he made his way down the street he noticed a good number of the houses in his neighborhood had new metal lights above their doors. He came up to the intersection his friend normally met him at and stopped, continuing to stare at the light above one house. He took a step closer. It was made of a very bright, shiny metal, with a green light bulb. A flaming "F" logo was painted on one side. _FentonWorks_. A red light was blinking above the bulb. Just as he was about to step closer a chill came over him. He turned to look around and see what caused it and opened his mouth. He could see his breath? But there was no wind, it was barely below 70 degrees this morning…

"Hey Charlie!" A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked behind him and let out a sigh.

"Geez Tristan, you scared me dude," he laughed nervously. Tristan, his best friend, was behind him grinning like an idiot. "What did you do?"

"You'll never guess what game I found!"

"The new Grand Auto Destroyers?"

"No! Danny Phantom! That game that was majorly popular when we were born?"

"Seriously!? That game went off the markets the same year it hit number one. No one has been able to find it, it's as if it never even existed!" Charlie started walking towards school again and Tristan caught up while also pulling his backpack to his front.

"I know! But last night I went to find a new piece for my Z-Box when I stumbled on a guy selling his copy of the game. First edition! Not even opened! May have spent my whole savings account on it but dude I heard this game was SICK," Tristan pulled out a plastic covered video game box and handed it to Charlie. Sure enough, the game title read "Danny Phantom." A white haired character in a black jump suit was flying across the front with some scary looking green ghosts behind him. The character's eyes stared at him intensely, practically the same color green as the ghosts. "I wonder what the big deal about the game is that made it disappear from every gaming store in the world."

"Who knows but you'll have to tell me how it is." He handed the game back to his friend.

"Um dude, you're playing it with me tonight. Don't think you can get out of it," Tristan put the game back in his bag and focused on walking again.

"I'll try man, but I was gonna go to check out some clubs or something. Mom really wants me to be involved."

"I don't think a lot of them are gonna have meetings on the first day. I was emailing the AV club president over the summer and she said their first meeting wasn't gonna be until next week."

"Of course you got the president's email, nerd."

"Hey I think I could be very beneficial to that club and I need them to know that. After all, my dad owns his own tech company, Foley International."

"If they don't know who you are then I would be really surprised. Your dad was the youngest mayor of Amity Park." They had almost reached Casper High. One more crosswalk and then summer was officially over. Charlie could see the school across the street from them, a big white building with lots of windows and the name written across the front.

"Very true, but I plan on making my own impression as the youngest tech creator the country has ever known. I just need to impress some basic high school geeks and it's all uphill from there. But first I'm crush this legendary game tonight and I need my best friend to witness it," Tristan looked at Charlie expectantly.

"Alright, you got it dude," he laughed and walked across the street as the crosswalk light beeped at them. The closer they got to the door, the more Charlie could inspect their new school. It was just like any school building he figured, except he noticed something odd above the front door. There was a single, large spot light hanging there. Not too weird, until he saw that the bulb inside was green and a flaming "F" was painted on the side. "Hey Tristan, do you see that spotlight up there?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tristan stopped before the stairs leading to the door and looked at the light.

"I saw some smaller versions of it on a lot of the houses in our neighborhood. Do you have any idea what it is? I know it's from FentonWorks but don't they exclusively deal in ghosts and shit?"

"Well, maybe your grandparents found something and told everyone in the town about it? You know how the adults are, convinced some ghost apocalypse is coming and we all need to prepare for it. Who knows," Tristan shook his head and walked up to the doors.

"Ugh, figures," Charlie joined his friend. "You ready for this?"

"You betcha, high school here we come!"


End file.
